


Now, when we have time...

by GinaPenn



Series: ZoSan a long time ago [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other characters are mentioned in passing, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Post-Time Skip, Reunion, Still don't know how to tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaPenn/pseuds/GinaPenn
Summary: A sequel to "Why? I don't know"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan a long time ago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Now, when we have time...

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a sequel, this is actually the first ZoSan (or any) fanfic I've written. Basically, I had a ZoSan dream (a very long time ago, don't remember what happened in the dream) and it inspired me to write this...
> 
> Again, I am usually a fan artist, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> And again, I don't own One Piece

Sanji finished pouring the mixture of jam, pomegranate juice and cloves over the sliced ham before he placed the dish on the center of the dining table where it was surrounded by many other mouth-watering recipes that the cook prepared that evening. He then went back to the kitchen to place the bread in Sunny's large oven to bake. Satisfied with his work, he walked over to the end of the bar table that was between the dining room and kitchen and leaned against it. _Damn, that brat_ , Sanji thought bitterly. _He gets the sleep in Nami-swan's and Robin-chan's room_ …. Shit, he needed a smoke. He began to fumble in his pocket for a cigarette and when he found one, he set it on his lips before he began to rummage through his pockets again for a match.

"Hey, cook, booze."

Sanji looked up briefly to see Zoro leaning against the door frame connecting the dining room to the deck outside. He ignored the swordsman and went back to searching for a match, which he finally found in his right-side breast pocket.

Zoro arched an eyebrow at the lack of response. "Hey-"

"I heard you the first time, asshole, now just wait a bit!" Sanji snapped as he lit the cigarette in his mouth and took a breath.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

Some clamor from outside caught Zoro's attention and he turned to see Brook and Kin'emon, fussing over Nami, who had Momonosuke in her arms. Understanding hit him and he turned his attention back to Sanji. "Jealous of the kid?"

"I said, leave me alone."

Zoro chuckled lightly as he shut the door behind him and took a few slow steps to where Sanji was standing. When he got close enough, Zoro used both of his arms to lean against the bar table and trap Sanji in between them. Sanji didn't pay him any mind until one of Zoro's large hands began to run up his side.

"Hey, marimo, what do you think you're doing?" Sanji asked as he felt heat rush up in his face.

Zoro remained silent as he took the cigarette from Sanji's mouth and placed it in the ashtray that was behind him. He then used the same hand to loosen Sanji's tie and began to tug at the buttons of Sanji's shirt, while his other hand continued to stroke Sanji's side.

"H-hey! Wait a minute, shitty marimo!" Sanji protested as he tried to stop Zoro's hands, "Stop! Someone's gonna see us!"

"Who's gonna see us?" Zoro asked in a seductive whisper that sent small chills up Sanji's spine. He continued to unbutton more of that yellow shirt and when it had been opened enough, the swordsman leaned in and lightly breathed against the crook of Sanji's neck.

"Who, you ask-!" Sanji could feel his voice beginning to fail him. A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt Zoro kiss the crook of his neck. He moaned and whimpered as Zoro slowly kissed and licked his way up Sanji's pale neck, causing the cook to grip the edge of the table behind him in order to stay standing. It was becoming quite impossible, as Sanji could feel his knees threatening to buckle and send him to the ground in a flushed heap.

Zoro wrapped one arm around Sanji's waist to pull him closer and to keep the cook from falling as his lips reached Sanji's ear. Sanji let out a moan as Zoro caressed, teased and kissed his ear with his mouth. Then, Zoro cupped the side of Sanji's face with the other hand. His lips left Sanji's skin and the two took a brief moment to gaze at each other before Zoro moved in to meet their—

"Sanji! Food!"

Luffy's loud voice jolted both men back to reality.

"Hey! Sanji! Is it time for dinner yet!?"

Luffy and Chopper both burst into the galley to meet with a thud as Zoro hit the wall next to them. Sanji was a few feet away from him breathing heavily with his arms out in front of him. The straw hat captain and doctor looked at both in confusion.

"What are you two doing? Zoro, are you alright?" Chopper asked as he rushed up to Zoro's side.

"N-nothing, Chopper, don't worry about it," Sanji stuttered as he redid his shirt and tie. He took in several deep breaths to quickly regain the composure he lost to Zoro's touches.

"Are you two fighting again?" Chopper asked in slight annoyance as he checked on the small bump that formed on the back of Zoro's head. At least it wasn't a serious wound. "Some things never change."

Luffy just laughed in good humor. "That's true! Anyways, Sanji, is dinner ready yet?" Luffy asked eagerly as drool began to drip from his mouth. He began advance towards the dining table. "Smells really good!"

"Wait a second, Luffy," Sanji said as swiftly kicked Luffy in the stomach and sent him flying onto the wall next to Zoro. "It'll be a while longer before it's ready, so just wait. I'll call you all when it's ready."

"'Kay!" Luffy and Chopper said in unison before they rebounded back out the door, leaving Zoro and Sanji alone in the galley.

Sanji and Zoro both stood still for a brief moment. Then, Sanji quickly moved towards the refrigerator to keep the memories of a few moments ago at bay. After picking up a bottle and closed the refrigerator door, Sanji turned around startled to find Zoro just inches away from where he was standing. Damn moss head had the stealth of a cat sometimes. Sanji couldn't form any coherent thoughts or words as the swordsman approached him, further trapping the cook in the small space. Sanji braced himself, thinking that he was going to be kissed, but Zoro merely reached for the bottle in Sanji's hands. He then leaned in briefly to whisper "later tonight, Crow's Nest," before exiting from the galley onto the deck.

Sanji sunk to the floor after Zoro left, replaying the last 15 minutes in his mind. He would never admit it out loud, but Sanji has always liked the swordsman. It was just fun to be around him, plus he was hot to boot. Sanji never acknowledged Zoro as anything but a nakama until after the events of Thriller Bark. After all, he was a ladies' man. Guys never crossed his mind, especially some stupid marimo head. Seeing Zoro bleeding and being so close to death really frightened the cook. For a moment, he thought they would lose the idiot swordsman for good. He admitted his fears to Zoro a few nights after they left Thriller Bark in the galley, where they shared their first and only night together. Since then, they had shared a few brief touches and kisses before they were all separated by Kuma. Those two years were pretty tough; he missed the idiot marimo a lot.

Honestly, after they all gathered together, Sanji began to have a few doubts in his relationship with the swordsman. It had been two years after all. The interaction between the two when they first reunited was no different from before Thriller Bark. Sanji began to wonder if that meant that Zoro wanted to end their relationship and go back to the way they were before, but the moment that occurred just now confirmed to Sanji that there was still hope in their relationship. He couldn't wait for later tonight.

After everyone on the Sunny enjoyed Sanji's homemade dinner, Zoro silently sat against the outer wall of the men's room as he watched everyone prepare for the night. Nami and Robin had brought the Momonosuke kid into their room with them, Brook, Kin'emon, and the love cook were outside the women's room, sobbing at the kid's fortune for being allowed in what was to them sacred territory. Eventually, Brook joined Luffy and Franky in the men's room. Ussop and Chopper remained on the deck, mumbling something about keeping a look out for Doflamingo's men. Law naturally stayed outside, to keep an eye on their hostage, Caesar, who was already out cold. Kin'emon also remained on the deck, while Sanji went back into the kitchen to finish on some last minute chores.

When Sanji reentered the kitchen, Zoro then got up to pick up a few blankets from the men's room before he began to make his way up to the Crow's Nest. On the way there, he convinced Ussop and Chopper to go sleep in the men's room, saying that he'll take watch for the night. Ussop and Chopper were more than relieved at the suggestion, dragging with them Kin'emon, who bugged Zoro one more time about a duel, into the men's room of the Thousand Sunny. As he began to climb the rope ladder to the top, Zoro glanced over at Law's direction.

"You should sleep some tonight too. Like I said, I'll keep watch."

Law looked at Zoro a moment before he smirked in agreement. "Hmph, yeah, I guess I'll take you up on that offer. Things'll only get rougher from here on out."

Zoro continued his way up into the Crow's Nest. Once he got inside, he set his swords and the blankets he brought with him on the bench that bordered the walls of the room before he sat down himself. As he looked out the window at the sea outside, Zoro began to lose himself in his own thoughts.

He remembered that special night in the galley two years ago before the crew was separated. It was like a dream. Zoro couldn't believe it happened when it did. He was aware of his feelings toward the straw hat cook, but he never expected the curly-cue to ever return his feelings. That's why Sanji surprised him when he confessed his worries in the galley that night.

A light rumble shook Zoro away from his thoughts as rain began to fall. It wasn't a violent storm or anything, but it was raining enough to drench anyone who stood outside long enough. Zoro was surprised by how sudden it appeared. He began to contemplate waking up Nami and asking her if this little storm was anything to worry about. However, a few minutes passed and it seemed like it would just be a normal thunderstorm, which was pretty mild considering this was the New World.

Zoro was about to return to his thoughts when he heard the hatch to the Crow's Nest open and close quickly. He turned his head to see Sanji climb his way in the room. For a moment Zoro was stunned. It was obvious that the rain had gotten Sanji and the cook was silently cursing under his breath about his clothes being drenched. Dammit, he looked so fucking good: the wet strands of blonde hair hanging on his face, the skin that was beginning to show under the wet layers of his clothes, and the way his pants stuck to his legs. What he wouldn't give to—

"Dammit, where'd this shitty rain come from?"

Sanji's voice snapped Zoro from his fantasies, but it didn't calm his desire. In fact, it intensified it. "Ha, looks like it got you good. You look like a drowned rat," Zoro quickly said in an attempt to sound casual. The bulge forming in his pants was not calming down…

"Shut up! It isn't funny! Damn, even my cigarettes are soaked. Now I can't—! "

Sanji didn't finish his complaints when Zoro's arm shot out and pulled him onto his lap. All thought and speech fled Sanji's mind as he felt Zoro's warmth on him. His body began to tremble in anticipation, like it did the first time they did it in the galley as Zoro looked at him with hazy eyes and kissed Sanji's lips.

"Hmm…"

Sanji brought his hand up to his cheek, brushing it softly with his fingers before Zoro leaned in to kiss Sanji again. This kiss had an animalistic edge in it and Zoro ravished his mouth again and again, as if he could never be truly satiated. Sanji responded to the kiss with equal enthusiasm, feeling the two years of separation quickly dissolve into hot passion.

He closed his eyes as he opened his mouth more to let the swordsman tongue play with his own as he felt Zoro's big hands slip under his shirt and run up and down his chest and back. Sanji then felt Zoro begin to undo his shirt and tie, while his mouth was on every piece of skin that was available. Zoro kissed his neck, his ears, his cheek and Sanji felt lingering moisture wherever his lips had touched. He once again slipped his hands into the cook's shirt to look for Sanji's nipples and when he found them, Zoro brushed his fingers over them lightly before pinching them, causing Sanji to let out a small whimper.

It was hard, but he managed to muster up the strength to pull back a bit from Zoro and the night rain outside gave him a light blue tint, making his face aglow. Without speaking, he started to undo the sash around Zoro's waist, letting the red cloth pool at Zoro's lap before he brought his hands up to Zoro's face. Zoro sighed as he felt the cook's talented hands brush across his features. Sanji then brought his hands to the back of Zoro's head, feeling the swordsman's hair between his fingers. Slowly, he brought his hands back down and slowly pulled the dark green coat over Zoro's shoulders, locking his arms behind his back, and kissed his thick, muscled neck as more of that light tan skin was revealed. Sanji lifted his head, allowing Zoro to kiss him as the swordsman rolled his shoulders to free himself from the sleeves.

When his arms where finally free, Zoro reached for the other man. With an impatient growl, he slipped his hands under the blonde's shirt and ran his fingers across that pale belly before raising his arms and peeling the shirt, vest and tie off all in one swift motion. As soon as the clothes were off, Zoro slowly led Sanji down onto the floor, when he grabbed one of the blankets he brought and spread it on the metal carpet before gently laying Sanji onto it. He quickly slipped off his haramaki before he leaned in to give Sanji another heated kiss.

Sanji felt short of breath as Zoro lowered his head to kiss and lick a nipple while a hand teased the other by rolling it between thick fingers. The other hand was caressing his side, his arms and his shoulders, driving Sanji almost insane with pleasure that rippled through his whole body. As he felt Zoro's lips travel upwards again, Sanji turned his head a bit to give the swordsman more access to his neck as he lifted his hips to allow Zoro to slip off the rest of Sanji's clothing, revealing the cook's erection that has been slowly building since he entered the Crow's Nest. Sanji reached to undo Zoro's pants and reveal the swordsman's own bulging manhood. He quickly discarded the pants, boots and everything else before settling himself between those Sanji's long, slender legs.

There was a moment of hesitation before Sanji spread his legs more, allowing Zoro to be closer. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion as their naked bodies finally met, both men trembling with the memory of what they once shared.

Zoro ran his tongue along Sanji's neck while his hands ran over the smooth hot skin of the cook's chest. Even after two years, he was struck by how gorgeous the cook looked beneath him. His hair glimmered like gold silk. His beautiful pale skin glowed in the darkness. His hands were on his back, beckoning him for more. Zoro was reaching his limit.

With that, he reached for his discarded pants to fish for a small bottle from one of the pockets and pour some of its contents onto his left hand. Sanji raised his visible eyebrow as he watched Zoro coat his fingers with lube. What's that thing doing in his pocket? Where'd the hell did he even get it? Before Sanji could contemplate any further on the subject, he felt those lubricated fingers tease the entrance between his legs before one finger plunged into his body.

"Ah…!" Sanji couldn't hold back a surprised yelp when he felt that finger enter him. His body jolted a bit, pushing Zoro's finger further into his body. Sanji groaned slightly at the small discomfort that the distantly familiar sensation was giving him. Zoro noticed this and wrapped his other hand around Sanji's shaft, which was practically overflowing with precum. As Zoro was stroking his manhood, Sanji found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his voice in check as the initial discomfort quickly melted into heated pleasure. After a few moments, Zoro added another finger to join the first.

Sanji gasped and moaned as he felt the pleasure intensify. The fingers of Zoro's left hand plunged in and out slowly, occasionally spreading in a scissor-like motion, while his right hand was now teasing the tip of the blonde's shaft with obscene motions of his fingertips.

"Hah…ah!"

Zoro smirked at the cook's reaction; his fingers have found the cook's prostrate. He continued until Sanji began to go mad under him.

"Z-Zoro…! Unh..! W-wait…shit…I'm…I'm going to…ah…"

The overwhelming pleasure was building and Sanji was at his limit. However, before he could get his release, Zoro's hands stopped all motions, halting that burning heat where it was. Sanji almost let out a frustrated whine when Zoro's fingers left his body but quickly calmed down when he heard the sound of more lube being applied to Zoro's own aching manhood. He then reached to grab another folded up blanket from the bench behind him.

"Lift up your hips a bit…" Zoro said in a low whisper.

Sanji complied and Zoro quickly placed the folded-up blanket under the blonde before he spread his legs further. He positioned himself and after a brief moment, slowly began to push his way into Sanji's entrance.

Zoro braced himself on his elbows when his shaft was fully inside the cook's body as he struggled to regain control of his senses as he waited for Sanji to get adjusted to him. He almost came right then and there. Dammit, it felt great the first time. Now, after begin apart for two years, this sensation was divine. God, he missed this feeling, this heat. As Zoro calmed his breathing, he looked down at the cook gasping beneath him.

"Sanji, are you okay?"

Sanji felt so lightheaded that for a moment, Zoro's words didn't register. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, to have Zoro inside him, though he was pretty sure that two years ago, he wasn't this huge. Well, they only did it once and Sanji didn't want to do anything with…never mind. He quickly shook the thought out of his head as he opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he closed. Sanji could see the desire in Zoro's one eye. He briefly glanced at the scar that covered the other one. How'd he get it anyway? Sanji let that question go as he brought his arms around the swordsman's neck, bringing their faces so close that their lips were almost touching.

"I'm fine," Sanji managed to breathe, "Come on, marimo, move-ah…ah!"

Sanji cried out loud as Zoro began to move above him. He had trouble controlling his voice as it didn't take long for Zoro to find the spot that drives the cook crazy. He buried his head in the crook of his neck as he moved. Oh God, it's been so long, too long, since Sanji has felt this way. He didn't notice how much he actually missed the swordsman until tonight, when he had his arms around him, when he had kissed him passionately, when he was inside him, burning with desire. Sanji no longer could think straight as Zoro was kissing him. On his lips, on his face, on his neck and back up again, Zoro used his mouth on every part of the cook that it could reach, while his hands were caressing the places where his lips couldn't. And now, Zoro's manhood was striking accurately at the blonde's prostrate, adding even more fuel to his already hot passions. Sanji felt his senses nearly explode from the overwhelming sensations as his body was being stimulated from several places at once.

Zoro himself wasn't doing any better; as soon as he got the okay from the cook below him, Zoro had surrendered himself to the mercy of his own suppressed lust. He had wanted the cook so bad…back at the galley earlier that night, Zoro had to restrain the urge to push Sanji down and ravish him right then and there. Now that Sanji was in his arms right now, Zoro had no desire to hold back; he wanted to show the blonde how much he missed him. He knew that he was no good at explaining himself with words, so he decided to use this moment to express his suppressed emotions through his actions. Everything would be revealed tonight.

"Ah! …Z-zo…ro…fuck…I can't…unh… ah!"

"Yeah. Me too." Zoro knew the blonde was at his peak; he was as well.

Sanji nearly screamed when he and Zoro finally climaxed. Geez, how come that could feel so good? The storm outside still continued, since the gentle rumble of thunder could clearly be heard in the Crow's Nest even amongst the heavy pants that filled the room. Both of their bodies were exhausted but unwilling to stop the pleasure between them.

And they didn't.

They continued to make love through the whole night, as if they were making up for the time that they lost during those two years. They felt each other's strength and tenderness as they moved, felt their muscles and their souls, as they released desires that they didn't know existed from the deepest parts of their beings. Sanji let himself go in Zoro's arms, allowing him to take him everywhere he wanted to go. During the night, Zoro would murmur a few whispered words of affection between hot kisses as they embraced. It just felt so right, so perfect; nothing else mattered.

Zoro's mind momentarily shut down as he released the final bits of his untamed lust deep within Sanji, who came shortly after Zoro did. Both of the finally relaxed, panting as they attempted to regain control over their worn out lungs. Sanji took the time to marvel at the man above him as sweat glistened on areas of Zoro's powerful muscles and defined chest.

"Well," Zoro said above him, his hushed voice snapping Sanji from his thoughts, "that was…intense…"

"Yeah…" Sanji sighed as his breathing began to steady. He would have said more if it wasn't for the fatigue that was spreading through his body like wildfire. He could feel exhaustion quickly pulling him in and the last thing he remembered before finally giving in to the comfort of deep sleep was the whispered words "I love you."

As Sanji slowly rose to consciousness, he felt something large and warm press on him from the front. When his eyes focused, he found that he was staring into someone's light tanned, muscular neck. Memories of last night's activities rushed through his head as he remembered the events that led him to that position. Now that his mind was more focused, Sanji could see that he was curled against Zoro's chest. He could feel warm breaths of air sweep over his hair every other moment. Zoro's nose was nuzzled into the cook's golden hair while one arm resting on Sanji's hip. He hasn't slept this good in about two years, since he couldn't sleep without worrying about being attacked by…not going there. Anyway, more than two years ago, Sanji would have found this situation disturbing. Now, he felt a sense of comfort.

Sanji rose to a sitting position as he rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. As he moved, the blonde noticed that despite the weird numbness in his hips, his lower region didn't feel as sticky as it should have. Sanji's eyes lay on the towel that was a few inches away from Zoro. Must have been one of the towels the moss head used when he was training. Seeing that the towel was slightly damp, Sanji concluded that while he was out of it, Zoro used it to wipe his body. He could feel warm begin to spread across his cheeks. As he tried to regain control of the heat in his face, Sanji looked outside and noticed that the storm passed by while they were sleeping. Dew drops were scattered on every part of all the windows in the Crow's Nest. A faint glow could be seen on the horizon, indicating that it was beginning to rise. Hmm, it's probably time to get up to make breakfast…

"Gyah!" Sanji gave a small yelp as he felt soft lips press against his lower back. He couldn't help but moan a little as those lips began travelling upward, kissing and licking along the way.

"You know, dart board, you wake up too early," Zoro mumbled between kisses.

"Yeah, well you sleep too much, marimo," Sanji countered with some difficulty. Damn, why do his lips always feel this good?

"Can't help it, I'm always tired." Once Zoro reached the top of the cook's spine with his lips, he wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist from behind and pulling him into an embrace as he began to kiss the cook's pale shoulders.

"Whatever. Anyways, marimo, let go of me. I've got breakfast to make and we got a hell of a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, that's true." Zoro reluctantly pulled himself way from that slender, warm body and got up to gather his clothes.

"Wait shithead."

"What d'you want?" Zoro asked as he slipped on his boxers and pants.

"….n't get…"

"Huh?"

"I said, I can't get up, shitty swordsman!" Sanji snapped. "My hips, back and legs feel all tingly and weird…" Sanji's voice was slowly turning into a pout with each word and his face was heating up again.

Zoro noticed this and began to laugh. "You know, you could've just asked for help," Zoro said has he helped the blonde to his feet.

"Shut up, shithead, and this is your fault you know! Just because it's been two years since we'd done it didn't mean you had to take back two years' worth. Especially at a time like this." Sanji huffed as he began to gather his discarded clothes and quickly put them on.

"I can't help it! We hadn't got the chance to do it since we got back. On the way to Fishman Island, you were recovering from your stupid nosebleeds. While we were in Fishman Island we had to deal with that goddamn civil war. And, if I may add, up in Punk Hazard, did you really expect anything to happen while you were in stuck in Nami's body?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"That's why," Zoro continued as he approached Sanji, who had just slipped on his shirt. "I wanted to do this while we have time. This is the New World. We can't afford to let our guard down. Especially now that Luffy's agreed to take on an Emperor with that Law guy, I doubt that we'll get many chances to take a break." As Zoro spoke, he pulled Sanji into another tight embrace. "I missed you."

Sanji couldn't find any words to say back. He understood where Zoro was getting at here. Yes, here in the New World, things will be tough and there won't be any breaks, especially now that they decided to take on an Emperor. Plus, they were on their way into a fight with a Warlord right now. Who knows when they'll have the chance to do this in the future? And he also missed the direction-retarded swordsman a lot. Sanji smiled as he gave in to the swordsman's warm embrace.

He could hold off making breakfast for a while longer.


End file.
